


just need a little time to ourselves

by madnessiseverything



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Autumn, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: The streets are wet with the remainders of rain when Jon and Martin leave the Institute, bundled up against the evening chill.the one where I forget to post the autumn fluff during autumn
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 16
Kudos: 100





	just need a little time to ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> so i just went to write a wintery snippet of fluff for jonmartin and found this in my docs and realised i absolutely blanked on posting this! so have it, very, very belatedly. hope you enjoy!
> 
> title from "goodnight moon" by go radio

The streets are wet with the remainders of rain when Jon and Martin leave the Institute, bundled up against the evening chill. The sun has long since set and the street lights dip the street in front of them into a soft glow. 

Jon breathes out, shoulders dropping from the tense line he works himself into every day. Next to him, Martin sighs. A soft smile plays around his lips and Jon's hand itches to reach out. It takes a few seconds for him to remember that he is allowed to. Martin turns to look at him and Jon grabs his hand. Martin's face flushes and the smile grows brighter. Jon wonders how he could ever have denied himself this. 

"I got a new coffee machine," Martin blurts out, swinging their hands slightly between them. "It's. Well. It's one of those complicated ones." 

Jon smiles. "Adventurous."    
  
Martin huffs and rolls his eyes. “I- I mean- Jon, do you- we could go,” Martin readjusts his grip on Jon’s hand and his heart flutters in his chest. Martin isn’t looking at him. “We could go back to mine?” His voice cracks.    
  
Jon blinks. “Oh! Oh, uh- y-yeah. We could.” He knows he is blushing. He swings their hands again. “I’d like that,” he adds belatedly.   
  
Martin’s head shoots up and Jon has the urge to kiss the surprise off of his face. He clears his throat and looks up the street instead. Martin shifts next to him. “Me too,” he says as if he forgot he meant to respond. “We - it’s this way.”    
  
Martin starts walking, tugging gently on Jon’s hand to turn him around. “Right.” Jon focuses on the street in front of him, counting his steps in pairs of two. Martin’s hand is warm in his. The slight pressure of Martin’s arm makes his heart somersault. Jon thinks he might never stop smiling.   
  
Their trip takes them to a bridge and Martin pauses. Jon looks up to find his eyes focused on the water beneath them. “Look,” Martin says quietly and Jon takes the extra step to peek over the railing with Martin. It pushes them closer and Jon exhales. He looks.    
  
The streetlights reflect over the dark, moving water in yellow paths, crisscrossing and intersecting from time to time. A single duck swims through a line of light. Jon looks at Martin. There is a soft smile playing over his lips and wonder in his eyes. The cold keeps his face flushed and Jon knows he could look at him forever.    
  
Martin turns his head and meets Jon’s eyes. “You’re not looking,” he says with a slight pout and Jon squeezes his hand.    
  
“I am.”    
  
Martin’s cheeks grow redder. “Yeah, well- Christ, Jon, your hand is so cold.” Jon looks down at their hands. Martin’s palm is still warm against his hand, but Jon can’t deny that the chill is getting to him.    
  
“I-” Jon starts, but cuts himself off when Martin pulls their hands up and wraps his free hand around them.    
  
“You should’ve told me!” Martin chastises, as he starts rubbing warmth into Jon’s hand. Jon frowns.    
  
“I didn’t want to let go,” he says sheepishly and Martin stops.    
  
“Oh! Well. Here.” Martin shuffles slightly and shoves their tangled hands into his coat pocket. Jon doesn’t know how to respond. Martin looks at him expectantly. “Better?”   
  
Jon thinks he might melt. “Yeah,” he responds. “Much better.”    
  
“Good!” Martin smiles brightly and turns away from the water. “Let’s keep going, it is getting quite chilly.” 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](https://extinctioniscoming.tumblr.com) and on [twitter](https://twitter.com/notanycritter). please come talk to me about soft shit, tis the season.


End file.
